Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop FM (100.7 FM) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto VI, hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. The station is a rhythmic adult contemporary radio station, playing a mix of pop, R&B, and dance hits. Track-Listing * Rihanna Ft Drake - Take Care * Cassie - Me & U * M83 - Midnight City * Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do * Lorde - Yellow Flicker Beat * Black Eye Peas - I Gotta Feeling * Black Box - Everybody Everybody * Benny Benassi - Satisfaction * Sia - Titanium * Rihanna - We Found Love * Lady Gaga - Love Game * Maroon 5 Ft Wiz Khalifa - Payphone * Owl City Ft Carly Rae Jespen - Good Time * Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up * Rihanna - Diamonds * C+C Music Factory - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Maroon 5 Ft Christina Algulria - Move Like Jagger * Ariana Grande Ft The Weekend - Love Me Harder * Chris Brown - Your Love * Ne-Yo Ft Pitbull - Time Of My Life * Metro Station - Shake It * Chris Brown - Turn Up The Music * Jessie J Ft 2 Chainz - Burnin Up * Chad Valley - Shell Suite * Flo Rida Ft Sia - Wild Ones * A-Ha - Take on Me * Alphaville - Forever Young * Bad Boys Blue - Come Back and Stay * Beyonce - Crazy in Love * Blondie - Call Me * Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven * Calvin Harris - We Found Love * Charli XCX - Boom Clap * Cher - If I Could Turn Back Time * Chris Brown - Beautiful People * Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want to Have Fun * Daft Punk - Get Lucky * Snap - Rhythm Is a Dancer * David Bowie - Let's Dance * David Guetta - Memories * Disclosure - Latch * Katy Perry - California Gurls * Maroon 5 - Sugar * Ke$ha - Tik Tok * Lady Gaga - Applause * LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem * Lorde - Royals * M.I.A. - Paper Airplanes *Icona Pop - I Love It * Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child * Haddaway - What Is Love * Taio Cruz - Dynamite * The B-52's - Legal Tender * The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl * The Human League - Don't You Want Me * The KLF - 3 AM Eternal * Zedd - Clarity Trivia * Non-Stop-Pop FM could be based on KOST 103.5, which is an adult contemporary radio station, or102.7 KIIS FM and 104.3 MY FM, which both play pop music from the 1990s to the present day. * Songs from this station play in all Ponsonbys clothing stores and Bob Mulét hair salons. * This could possibly be Tracey De Santa's favourite radio station, as it always plays when the player enters her Issi. This staion also appears to be one of Tao Cheng's favorite radio stations (alongisdeSoulwax FM and FlyLo FM), as he will dance along to this station in the mission Trevor Philips Industriesif the radio in Trevor's truck is tuned to this station. Also this is Angela's favourite station. * "Me & U" by Cassie was originally removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack for a second time, after it was cut from The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV, though it appears in the enhanced version of GTA V and also during GTA VI. "Me & U" was also featured in Saints Row 2 (as was Amerie's "1 Thing"), considered by some as a GTA Clone. Category:Radio Stations